A Different Kind Of Valentine
by Daisuk
Summary: Usually, I'm the happy, bouncy energetic type. Except for February 14th, of course. but this year is.....different. I find myself unable to keep my moodiness. It's a little weird.' Yuffiecentric, first person perspective


My Valentine

This...well, it was going to be for a drabble competition on a forum I'm a part of. But I didn't like it enough to enter it, and don't intend to. However, I like it enough to post it here. This is written from Yuffie's view, and is my first fic with her. Please be kind? XD I know it's a little out of character for her, but ...meh.

Disclaimer: I don't own FFVII. If I did..well...hehehehe

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It's that day again. That one, horrid day where it seems everyone _has_ to act lovey-dovey or they'll all die. The one day that I hate with all my heart. Yep, it's Valentine's Day.

What is Valentine's Day? Most people use it as an excuse to buy presents. Or to get laid. Then there are those that use it to buy cheap chocolates, so they can eat themselves into a miserable state of depression as they watch love movies alone curled up in bed. Finally, there are those like me, who try hard to ignore the disgusting 'love' around them, and get on with life as if it was a normal, non-holiday day. Nobody cares anymore that it's day to commemorate a dead saint. No, it's all been media-ized into a day of consumer products and gifts.

Normally, I'm the happy, bouncy, energetic type. Except for February 14th, of course. This year, however, is ... different. I find myself unable to maintain any kind of moodiness. It's a little weird.

For the past 18 years of my life, I've ignored Valentine's Day. After all, I had nobody to celebrate it with, and frankly, the whole 'love' thing made me nervous. I think my problem was I was afraid. Heh, I AM afraid. I still haven't lost that feeling. I'm scared that if I ever acknowledge 'love', it would be a sign of maturity. I don't want to grow up; gain responsibility. I cling to my childhood like an infant to its mother.

However, no matter how much I try and try, the feeling hasn't left me. So I finally had to admit; I... well, I'm still afraid to call it love, so we'll say... had a 'deep liking' of a person. Someone who I knew I was the complete opposite of and yet I felt strangely drawn to him.

Opposites attract, I suppose.

So I wasn't the least bit surprised when I found myself allowing Aerith to dress me up for the Valentine's Day supper we had every year. Usually, Aerith begged me to look nice. And usually, I ignored her and walked away. Normally didn't show up for dinner either. Aerith, however, had almost gone into shock when I had come to her and sullenly asked her to help me look nice.

As she zipped up the back of my dress, I turned and looked into the mirror, a slight smirk gracing my lips. Materia green, long and flowy. I actually liked it. Aerith smiled at me, before reaching for my headband, as if to take it off. Shaking my head, I moved away. I'd dress up. But my headband wasn't going anywhere.

Shrugging, Aerith walked out of the room and led me down the stairs. As we stepped out the front door, I saw the men waiting for us, already dressed up themselves. Cloud, Leon, Riku and Vincent. My breath caught in my throat for a moment, before I started getting angry at myself. Who was I to get lovey-dovey now? After 18 years... and yet I couldn't ignore it. As Aerith moved to take Cloud's arm, all eyes were on me to see whom I'd go to. Taking another deep breath, I locked eyes with my opposite, my crush, my valentine.

Smiling confidently, I strode forward, locking arms with him. He seemed surprised; nervous. But I just continued to smile, and after a moment, I felt him relax. Inside, I was thrilled. Was I supposed to be thrilled? Were people in love always this happy? No, wait; I wasn't in love, was I? The happiness of it would explain why people had a day dedicated to it.

With questions still tumbling through my mind, I looked back at the others with a smirk. Cloud and Leon seemed to be in shock. Aerith just smiled knowingly (was it just me, or did she actually seem to know everything?), while Riku gave me a thumbs up.

Turning back around, I grinned up at Vincent. "Ready to go?" For a moment, I swore I saw the beginnings of a smile, before he nodded and started walking towards first district and the diner; me still latched to his arm happily.

Oh yes, I hate Valentine's day. I always have and always will, with it's gifts and lovey-dovey-ness. Instead, I'll enjoy this day with someone else; celebrate today with my own Valentine. A Vincent Valentine.


End file.
